


Imprints

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sam/Dean that's All About Cas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imprints

**Author's Note:**

> Sam/Dean that's All About Cas.

Sam has every reason in the world to be pissed at Cas. He's working with a demon, he's keeping information from them, and he'd pulled Sam out of Hell and conveniently left one very important piece behind. But for some reason, all Sam can think about is that damn handprint, and why he doesn't have one.

He checked after Cas had told them, backed up against the wall of a tiny gas station restroom while Dean waited outside. Chances are he would have noticed a shiny new red mark on his body - with or without his soul - but Sam wants to make sure. The skin on his back, his legs and his ass is smooth, completely free of even his usual scars. Like Cas erased his entire life history when he brought him back. The few scars he does have he doesn't know where he got, because it wasn't really him who got them.

Cas repaired Dean's body, too, but he left his own mark behind, like the beginnings of a new history. Sam feels lost in this perfect body, childlike, free-floating. He swallows hard, and pulls up his pants, still doing up the fly as he gets back into the car. He digs his fingers into sides of the seat and lets Metallica wash over him. His history may not be written on his body, but there are still anchors to keep him grounded.

When Dean gets out of the shower that night, Sam can hardly look at him. He’s only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist as he rifles through the contents of his duffle bag, and Sam knows if he looks up he’ll see that pink mark. The mark Cas chose to leave on Dean, since Sam is proof it’s purely optional.

“Hey, you okay?” Dean asks, and Sam startles and looks up instinctively. Dean is standing closer than Sam expected, holding a t-shirt in one hand, with his brow furrowed. Sam lets his eyes fall from Dean’s own, to his lips, his throat, and then over to the handprint, stark contrast with his pale, scrubbed-clean skin.

Sam stands, abruptly. Dean tries to take a step back, surprised, but Sam reaches out to grab him, hand closing over the strange, frictionless patch of skin. It makes a thrill run up Sam’s spine, and he wonders if Cas left some magic behind, if the handprint is part of a protection spell Dean deserves and Sam doesn’t.

Well, fuck that. Maybe Cas cares more about Dean than Sam, but he’ll never really have him. Sam grips Dean tightly and pulls his brother forward, leaning down to press a fierce kiss to Dean’s mouth. Sam isn’t surprised when Dean doesn’t pull away, when he opens his mouth under Sam’s to let his tongue inside. After all, Cas may prefer Dean to Sam, but Dean has always preferred Sam to anyone else. Angels can’t feel human emotions, but Sam hopes that it will hurt when he finds out. He hopes knowing he’ll never have Dean will sting as badly as whenever Sam sees Dean’s handprint. He wants Cas to know just how bad it feels, to be the one not chosen.

“Sam?” Dean asks, pulling away just far enough to speak, and nudging him forward with one knee. Sam lets himself fall back onto the bed, pulling his brother down with him. He leaves his own dark, bruising marks on Dean’s throat and smiles, because his claim is more than skin deep.

http://spnanonhaven.livejournal.com/13394.html?thread=62110802#t62110802


End file.
